The construction and operation of an image printing apparatus used in the prior art will be described.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the construction of an image printing apparatus according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the apparatus includes a central processing unit (CPU) 101 for controlling the overall apparatus; an internal storage 102 connected to the bus of the CPU 101 and typified by an random-access memory (RAM); an external storage device 103 of large storage capacity typified by a hard disk; a display unit 104 such as a CRT or liquid crystal display; a key input unit 105 such as a keyboard or pointing device; a peripherals controller 106 typified by a Centronics interface, SCSI or the like; and a printer 110 typified by a well-known electrophotographic or ink-jet printer.
When an operator uses the display unit 104 and key input unit 105 to order printing of image information that has been stored in the external storage device 103, the CPU 101 sequentially executes program code in the internal storage device 102.
More specifically, first the image data that has been stored in the external storage device 103 is read out and loaded in the internal storage device 102 using the peripherals controller 106. Next, the image information that has been loaded in the internal storage device 102 as a bit sequence is converted to a data structure suitable for printing and then transferred to the printer 110 using the peripherals controller 106.
As a result, the printer 110 prints the image information based upon the bit-sequence information received.
In the example of the prior art described above, multiple operators cannot print image information simultaneously and, hence, it is difficult to support an operation in which multiple image outputs are obtained.
Further, in a system in which a plurality of printers are connected via a network, jobs cannot be allocated effectively, making it difficult to achieve an efficient operation.
In a case where a plurality of printing systems such as that of the above-described prior art are operated, centralized control of print orders cannot be implemented and system operation and billing management, etc., are troublesome.
In other words, when statistics or billing information regarding all print jobs that belong to such a system is totalized, a totalization operation must be performed individually for each printing apparatus. This involves an enormous amount of work.